El nuevo chico
by Daseyluv
Summary: Casey y Derek no son hermanastros... capitulos futuros Dasey, por ahora Masey perdon TT TT DISFRUTEN! :D R&R Porfavor.
1. Capitulo 1

_Um si tiene unas palabras incorrectas, perdonen no tube tanto tiempo como para revizar y correjir (la verdad me dio flojera XD)_

no soy dueña de Mi vida con derek , si lo fuera Dasey existiria... =D

Era el día perfecto, un clima soleado, un 10 en mi reporte de ciencias y mi novio quien era el complemento principal de cada día. Iba bajando las escaleras de mi escuela cuando lo visualicé, el chico de mis sueños, su nombre Max, suspire para mí misma caminando a un lado de él, el chico nuevo, era guapo, pero no más que mi Max. Cuando Max me miro, sonrió y nos acercamos mas, el era definitivamente el hombre de mi sueños, pensé en el día en que el seria mi esposo, pero éramos muy chicos todavía, yo tenía 16 a os y el también.

-Hola- les dije a los dos.  
-Hola case- Max me dijo con una sonrisa que me mataba

-Derek esta es mi novia Casey, Casey este es el alumno nuevo, Derek.- volteé para encontrarme con los ojos más bonitos que nunca había visto en mi vida, bueno me pase, extendí mi mano

- Hola, mucho gusto- el me miraba con sus ojos color chocolates, miro mi mano y extendió la suya, creo no estaba acostumbrado a eso,

-Hola... mucho gusto también- y sonrió, era una sonrisa que encandilaba, parpadee y dejamos de estrechar manos.

- Como te fue en tu reporte de ciencias?- sonreí y volteé a verlo, Derek estaba atento a nuestra platica.  
- muy bien!- llegamos a mi casillero, lo abrí y saque unos libros que necesitaba.  
Sentí otra presencia Emily oh Em como yo le llamo.  
- ¡hola!- Em era en pocas palabras la persona más divertida. Le sonreí

-Hola, Em este es Derek, Derek esta es Emily- Em voltio a ver a Derek, y se le quedo viendo como boba

-Hola mucho gusto- y le dio una sonrisa tímida, Em tenía una debilidad por los chicos lo había hecho hasta con Max, esa tarde no pare de reír.  
Derek la miro y por un momento pensé que iba a reírse por la acción de Em, pero solo le sonrió

- Hola Emily, mucho gusto también-

- Como estuvo tu reporte de ciencias?- Em era una amiga muy buena , en pocas palabras mi mejor amiga.  
- un 10!- grite ya no me podía contener, Em ya sabía que yo era así, Derek en cambio no se lo esperaba. Voltee a verlo apenada

- Perdón- y me reí un poco con Em, el me sonrió

- No, está bien- les sonreímos a los dos, bese a mi novio, le dije adiós Derek y Em y yo nos dirigimos a el salón del almuerzo.  
Cuando nos sentamos Em suspiró

- ¿¡no es guapísimo!?- sabia que lo iba a decir me reí

- bueno- me puse dudosa no queria que mi respuesta le hiciera da o a mi relación con Max

– vamos! no le diré a Max- bueno, lo pensé mejor , y esos ojos chocolatosos regresaron a mí , sus sonrisa, hasta su cabello. Y me di cuenta de que Em me estaba llamando

- hey salte de tu fantasía, entonces qué? verdad que esta guapísimo- la mire y susurre lo más bajo que pude

-ok si esta guapo- me miro con esa cara que me hacia decir la verdad

- ok esta guapísimo!- y me reí con ella

- malo que tienes novio- la mire la mataría

- pero a Max lo amo- voltio a ver a la hora

- si claro, pero siento que Derek llego para mí- y suspiro , me reí

- que? apoco no hacemos una pareja divina- lo pensé, pero llegue a la conclusión de que Derek era guapo lo admito pero…

-si ja ja ja- nos pusimos de pie y caminamos hacia su casillero paramos no sé por qué, me indico que tenía que voltear , volteé para encontrarme Derek hablando con Kendra, una chica obsesionada con los hombres ,

- que tiene?- volteé a verla se veía enojada

-lo devorara- me reí

-como crees? ella no devora, ella traga- y seguí caminando dejando a Em atrás

-uff- volteé a verla

-¿que?-

-es que cundo caminaste Derek se distrajo con algo y Kendra también haciendo que se alejara de mí Derek- mi Derek? jajaja pare de pensar cuando vi pasara Max , me sentí feliz

–hola Max- nos abrasamos, y me dio un beso en el cachete. suspire en mi mente

-vamos a ir a los smelly nellies esta tarde, para darle la bienvenida a Derek quieres venir?- claro que quiero, Max es tan lindo una fiesta de bienvenida para Derek

-claro me encantaría- Em voltio ilusionada

-yo también quiero ir!- Max le sonrió

-claro- y Em suspiro me reí , volteé a ver a Max

- le gusta Derek- Max se rio y me tomo de las manos

- eso no me importa lo que me preocupa eres tu- me puse nerviosa bueno el es guapo si pero solo eso , quería tanto a Max que cualquier cosita me preocupaba que podría acabar con nuestra relación.

- que quieres decir?- me miro

- que piensas de el chico nuevo?- lo mire no me agás decirlo

- es amigable- le dije y regué a que la campana sonara

– no, que si es guapo?- la pregunta que mas me daba trabajo responder a el

- no mas que tu- le dije y se vio aliviado

- perdón, es que te quiero mucho- lo amaba con toda mi alma, lo habrase y vi de reojo a Derek caminando hacia nosotros , y solo una cosa tenía en contra de Derek '¿porque tienes que ser tan guapo?' eso me hizo reír, dejamos de abrasarnos

– ¿que?-  
-nada jijiji- y le dije hola a Derek, Max lo saludo con un saludo de hombres

-entonces quien va a ira smelly nellies?- Derek preguntó yo le respondí

-hasta ahora… Emily, Kendra, Max, tu y yo- volteé a ver a Max

-si ¿no?- y reí

-si- Derek saco de su pantalón un papel que no supe lo que decía pero me dio curiosidad. Max le pregunto

- ¿que es?- Derek sonrió y se lo dio, yo estaba ansiosa

-jajaja de Kenrda, bueno te digo que Kendra es… um como decirlo sin que se oiga mal- yo sabía de lo que estaba hablando me paso el papel lo abrí, ahi tenía un numero telefónico y el nombre de Kendra

- ella es, una persona que sale mucho , por ejemplo que le guste un chico y al otro segundo le guste otro- Em voltio a vernos

-vamos no lo confundan ella es una perra- volteé a ver a Em

- Emily! bueno si lo que ella dijo- Derek se rio a nuestro acto

- oh ya , bueno de todos modos no pensaba en salir con ella- a Em se le ilumino la cara

–¿enserio?- me reí voltio a vernos

-si- y sonrió , que lindo era, su cabello sus ojos hasta su boca, me borre eso de mis pensamientos. Em se fue a su clase y Max también dejándonos a Derek y a mi solos, lo que mas temía. El voltio a un casillero y lo abrió

-oh tu casillero esta a un lado del mío- y me voltio a ver

-si- me sonrió lo que me hizo voltear al interior de mi casillero

- estas bien?- volteé a verlo

-si gracias- y le sonreí , nos quedamos viendo cara a cara, me sentía tan concentrada que podía ver mi reflejo en sus ojos, tan loca me estaba poniendo

- que clase tienes después?- miro a su horario

-Geometría- le sonreí

-yo igual, quieres caminar juntos a la clase- me sonrió

-claro gracias- cerramos nuestros casilleros y nos dirigimos a nuestra próxima clase llegue lo deje con el maestro y me fui a mi lugar, a un lado de mi había un asiento vacio y el único, 'gracias dios' me dije a mi misma sarcásticamente.


	2. Aviso de Daseyluv!

**Holaa!**

Como verán, borre la historia original porque quería corregirla y hacer los capítulos más cortos.

Ya estaré subiendo más seguido!! :D **YAY!**

_Por ultimoo!_

Disfruten mi historia! Escribo por diversión, gracias a las personas q han estado leyendo my historias! Arigatou! n.n

Cuídense!

Y nos veremos prontoo ;D

Dejen review acerca d esto, q opinan? O.o

Bye! (okay okay Ya me voy :D)


End file.
